Nerd San Or Cool Sama
by Miscellaneous objects and keys
Summary: What if Keitaro secretly went out every night, but not looking like his nerdy self more like a model and acting completely different. which Keitaro is real one ?
1. The first Dream

**Authors notes : This is my first ever Fanfiction and i haven't really wrote a story since year 10 that was about two years.**

**So i am probably a bit rusty and as english was one of my worse subjects,  
**

**Please read & review**

Key

'The' = thoughts

"The" = Speech

----------- = change of scene

**The** = shocking news or surpising events

Nerd-San Or Cool-Sama Chapter 1

A bright and sunny morning, which you would of expected as its summer in Japan. The sunshine came through a crack in-between the curtains which shined on the young manger's sleeping face.

The manger woke up due to the shining beams of light. He sat up from his futon stretching out his back and yawned, he then felt a sudden pain in his neck which caused him to shout in his normal feminine voice.

'I must have lain funny' he confusedly thought, as he rose to a standing position rubbing his neck. After that he got dressed in his normal attire purple jumper, yellow shirt and beige cargo trousers and not forgetting his pure white socks, about to leave his room he realized his vision was somewhat blurry. 'Oh yeah, my glasses' he goes over to his bedside to pick his square old fashioned glasses 'That's better' he walks out in to the direction of the stairs.

Walking down the stairs he smelt a scent in the air which he was accustomed to, he know it was Shinobu's cooking as he recognized the smell of the seasonings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally made it down the stairs he headed to the dining room. Everyone was there, seeing his tenets there made his mind go on about them.

There is Aoyama Motoko, a tall (taller than me) kendoist who is very strong I think she is really amazing because she is only 15 and she is already loyal, disciplined and faithful to kendo. However she can be **very **serious and show no emotion at times, well she does have her weaknesses which are: A turtle, being feminine, her sister. She also deeply hates the male gender with ease; she thinks they are brainless perverted animals which is a big problem for me.

There is Konno "Kitsune" Mitsune, she is the same age as me (20 years old) and a freelance writer which I have never seen her work. She enjoys getting me in trouble with Naru (her best friend) and Motoko probably pretending that I'm a pervert. She also enjoys a good drink or two or six-pack or keg and the list just goes on and on, I really worry she will get some sort of liver damage at her age. However, she is very friendly and can be helpful at times, very few times.

There is Su Kaolla; everybody just calls her Su, she is a fourteen year old genius. I am telling the truth about she is a genius despite the fact that she can seem dim and simple mined most of the time. I regularly don't like children, but she is pretty fun to play with and has lots of energy. She likes me because I look like her "Nii-Sama"; however he has good manners and intelligence in most subjects which I don't have.

There is Narusegawa Naru; she is an eighteen year old high school student who is trying to get into Toudai like me. She has a high temper and inhuman strength which makes her a pain in my ass, at first I thought I loved her but later on I found out I just loved her beauty and I hated her personality. However she is quite knowledgeable, having getting one of the highest scores on the Toudai practice entry exam at the cram school we go to.

There is Maehara Shinobu; she is a thirteen year old school student and she is very shy. She is highly skilled in cooking (her food is delicious) and other house chores. I think she is in love with me because she acts weird around me and thinks me as a sempai even though I'm not really smart.

And finally myself; I am ,Urashima Keitaro and I am twenty years old. I am trying to get into Toudai, but I don't know why. After Grandma left the Hinata Inn (which changed into all girl dormitory, without my knowledge) I was forced to become the manger against the tenets wishes and I have secret which I only think about at night (so stop thinking about it, its morning).

Keitaro sat down in his seat and started to eat his breakfast (he thought it was tasty as always).Keitaro felt ignored by everything as they just talked among their selves, after breakfast went to his room to study.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After studying for hours by himself, Keitaro felt tired more and more until his head dropped on to his textbooks which were on his desk; he was asleep.

Dream Start

Keitaro was standing in what seemed pitch black of nothingness.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Keitaro said panicking

"Motoko? Naru? Su?" He shouted out in dismay

"Hello Keitaro" A masculine voice that came behind him which Keitaro didn't recognize

"Who's there?" Keitaro said in a wimpy voice while turning around

A bleach spiky haired male figure that was tanned and extremely attractive in stylish up to date clothes was standing there. Before Keitaro could talk the figure starting talking

"Why do you hideaway?"

"Why do you pretend to be something different?"

"Is this what you want from life?"

Keitaro couldn't reply and turned away in shame, and then Keitaro saw a blurry vision which seemed like an alarm clock which means that he is waking up from this nightmare.

Dream end

Fully awaken now here looks at the clock which shows that the time is midnight. Keitaro thought 'time to get ready' he pulled out a big metal case out of his closet and unlocked the two padlocks on the side of the case, he opened it and it contained :

Professional blonde hairspray with a build-in hair gel, which is easy to washout.

Professional tanning spray which is like the hairspray as it can be washed away with one bath.

Fashionable attire: Blue jeans which seemed very old due to holes and rips in them, anyone fashionable can tell that they are brand new and show "the old look", a black tight t-shirt which didn't even cover his bellybutton, a full body leather coat which was very expensive and finally thick black boots with chains as shoe laces.

The last thing in the case was some sliver keys

Keitaro sprayed his hair and skin (of course using the right sprays) then pulling his hair into spikes and getting dressed into his fashion gear. After this Keitaro had finished he looked the same as the figure in his dream. **What is going on?**

The new Keitaro crept out of Hinata and just stared at the mountains of stairs below, the normal Keitaro would have walked down each step. However the new Keitaro would…

**JUMP!**

He definitely jumped, it was high distance and he landed perfectly at the bottom; he jumped over 70 steps (40 feet) and not a scratch or aching muscles. **Is this Keitaro a free runner?**

He walked down the road until he saw a fallen tree and other tree branches in a pile; he pushed them aside with astonishing strength to reveal a motorcycle. He got on it and started the engine with the sliver keys he got out of the case. He drove off into the night.

**How did Keitaro learn how to drive?**

**Where is he going?**

**Is that the real Keitaro?**

**WHAT'S GOING ON?**


	2. The Second Dream

**This is the 2nd chapter in the series**

**i have tried to improve my writing skills**

**Please review**

**Beta readers are welcome (i dont really know who to request, so you can find me)  
**

* * *

The next morning

The young manger woke up and dressed not knew what happened the previous night, however he did have a small reminder, a cut on his cheek.

'How did I get this cut?' Keitaro thought touching his cut.

In the living room, Kitsune and Su were starring at a laptop which seemed "Su made".

"What's going on?" Said a puzzled manager

"Keitaro, what happened with your face? " Said a wandering fox

'To be honest, I haven't got a clue, I only went to bed '

'Did I Sleep Walk?'

Keitaro rubbed his damaged cheek

"I guess I probably done it when I was a sleep" said a nervously laughing Keitaro

Kitsune seemed to accept that as a reasonable answer, while still looking at the laptop.

"I am checking the security cameras" Su replied finally answering his question

"Security cameras….?" Keitaro repeated in confusion

"I installed four of them, when I heard of thieves and perverts in the local area, a few days ago" Su told Keitaro with seriousness

"Did anything show up?" said a drawn in Keitaro

"Yeah, it jumped all of the front steps, it was so fast. It looks like a black blur" said the fox glaring at the laptop

'Wow, it jumped all of the steps' thought Keitaro in amazement

"Maybe it's a flying squirrel "Keitaro told them

"No, it is not, it's too big" said a cold Motoko appearing out of no-where

'Woahh, when did Motoko get here? That scared me'

"A cat or dog" said a helpful Keitaro

"No, it's definitely human I sensed it last night" said the kendoist starring at Keitaro with eyes of pure hate

'Why is Motoko starring at me?'

"Urashima" Said by the angry kendoist

"Ye…yes" Keitaro instantly replied

"What's with that cut?"

"I don't really know how I got it. I am going to the kitchen to get a plaster….. bye"

After laughing nervously like always, the manger ran to kitchen, Kitsune and Su didn't notice anything, but Motoko starred in the direction that Keitaro went in.

' Why is everyone acting like it was me because I have a out of place cut'

The young manger walked into the kitchen and there was a young angel washing up some dishes. She turned around after hearing the footsteps and greeted the out of breath Keitaro.

"Sempai… What are you doing here?" Asked a quiet mouse

"Ah, Shinobu I just came to get a plaster "Said Keitaro looking through the medical cabinet

Keitaro found a plaster and applied it to his face and then a nervous mouse started to squeak.

"Ano... I meant what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be at cram school with Naru-Sempai? "

"Damn…. I completely forgot about it."

"Sempai… Naru-sempai will be back in an hour, so make sure you are not seen by her"

Keitaro smiled "Thanks for the tip" he decided to reward her with a pat on the head, which made Shinobu blush so red that small animals would think that it's sunset.

"Th…Thank you, Se…sempai" After saying this she runs away as fast as she could.

Keitaro decided to go out and probably do some shopping after walking down what seemed to be the stairs to the centre of Earth, he got onto the tram which could take him down town to the shopping district.

"Ahh"

Keitaro made a small sound in amazement, he was surprised how there was barely anyone on the tram because usually when he and Naru went to cram school it was so packed out that they had to stand and share a safety hoop but now he can lay down using four seats. Keitaro being a nice guy he just decided to take one seat just in case some people came on before his stop, as he sat down he felt all of his energy drain which made him full asleep.

In Keitaro's dream he was in a familiar place it was the same place where he melt that god like being.

"Welcome back, Keitaro" said the same voiced being from his first dream

"Why are you bugging me again?"

"That's not a nice thing to say" said the being in a hurt manner

"You still have not answered my question"

"I am here to give you a message" replied the being

"Then what is it?"

"You are going to see the truth very soon" said the calm being

After this he woke up as the tram stopped.

"Ah, this is my stop"

Keitaro got off and started walking towards the middle of the shopping district as he was walking he kept repeating his two recent dreams with the being

'Why do I keep dreaming of him…it. Maybe it's the hot weather or the stress of being a manger and trying to get into Toudai '

While Keitaro was distracted by his own mind he hit something pretty solid which made him fall and land on his behind.

"Ughh" groaned Keitaro

He looked up to what he hit, it was a man that looked roughly the same age as Seta. The man had messy dark hair with a nicely trimmed beard which somehow matched him perfectly, his clothes was a simple white shirt and black trousers but it was obviously that he wore them yesterday and slept in them.

The man who has now realized something has hit him, he looks down with a face of pure hate.

"What the hell are you blind or something? I am going to break every bone in…. The angry man stopped in mid sentence and started to stare at Keitaro with a perplexed face.

"You're Kei right?"

"Ah" Keitaro got off the ground

'How did he know my name?'

The man became all calm and jokey all of sudden.

"Ahhh… it really is you, you look so different in the day" said a now practically smiling man

"I am sorry but who are you"

"Always the joker this one, it's me 'Bartender' " said Bartender while hitting Keitaro on the back

"Here's your key" Bartender got a motorcycle key with a tag on it and gave to Keitaro "Sorry about the tag for the bar but my boss said to put it on all seized keys he thinks it will promote the business, well se ya round"

Before Keitaro could say anything Bartender had left.

"What was that all about?"

Keitaro looked at the tag which said:

**Baa Raifu (Bar Life)**

**1-10-5, Akasaka, **

**Minato-ku, Tokyo 107 **

'Well I really have nothing to do so I could go and check the motorcycle for any information about the real owner'

After 10 minutes of walking Keitaro arrived at Bar Life, The Bar looked quite small and modern with a hint of a western theme. Keitaro started to look for a car park when he noticed a motorbike in the alley next to the bar, looking at the bike he realized it was the same make as the key that was given to him.

'nice bike'

Even though Keitaro know nothing about any vehicles he did admire the look of the black and silver paintwork. Keitaro noticed that the seat is removable which means it could have a storage space underneath it.

As Keitaro touched the bike he could feel an electric shock down his spine, then flashing images in his head like it was being burnt into his mind. The flashes were the god like being in the bar and what looked like to be the previous night, however the being looked more like Keitaro. The flashes increased more and more which made Keitaro fall to the ground in high amounts of pain and confusion. He then slipped into the dark arms of unconsciousness.


	3. Flashes

**Chapter 3: A Flashback**

The flashes of images kept burning into Keitaro's empty mind. The images were not just nonsense created by an ill mind like a dream, but a lost memory which he was never suppose to obtain. The flashes got stronger until they were completely understandable. It was the night that Keitaro got that cut on his cheek.

The flashes showed this

The motorcycle stopped outside the bar, you could hear the people inside from down the road. The new Keitaro opened the big black door which was so old it didn't match the bar's Morden style. As he stepped into the bar, the loud chitchat of the drinking individuals suddenly went silent like the emperor of the Japan had walked in. He strolled to the counter, the only thing you could hear was his footsteps on the wooden floor. He sat down at stool opposite the counter which made everyone sitting at the counter move away, the man behind gives Keitaro a sarcastic smile.

"Finally, you showed up I was getting worried"

"Very funny Bartender, give me a half of mild"

"Ughh… I don't know how you can drink that black stuff" said Bartender with complete disgust while using a pump away from all the other alcoholic pumps.

"Here… That will be 1000 yen I will just put it on your tab"

After hearing the price of his favourite drink had raised so high, Keitaro nearly lost his sanity.

"1000 yen that is……"

"You're in my Seat"

Keitaro was stopped mid – sentence by an angry well dressed man. At this point Keitaro had completely lost his temper, he got up and just punched the man right in the stomach The man was entirely could off guard and nearly fell on to his knees, when suddenly the man hit keitaro's cheek with a foreign object he took out of his pocket; it was a Swiss army knife. Keitaro didn't feel anything; he wouldn't have noticed he was cut if he did not feel the blood down his cheek to his neck. Keitaro showing no facial expression just kicked him in the face and dragged him out if the door and went back to the counter. Everyone now in the bar still not making any noise, they are now not moving a muscle.

"Can you get something for this cut?"

Bartender got a bar towel and ran it over a nearby tap and handed it to Keitaro.

"You should not off done that, don't you know who that was?"

"An arsehole "

"No. That was Tadashi Minato the CEO of Minato group's son"

"So?"

"Minato group has been known to be quite violent to anyone that interferes with their business and you just beat up his son"

"Don't worry about that they don't know who I am, I will just add him to the list people I have beaten up he will be number 122. Let's continue about the pricing discussion why is it so much?"

Bartender could not believe how he can change subjects like that from beating up a violent man's son to a price of a drink.

"We have to special order it from England and you're the only one that drinks it"

Keitaro didn't even reply to that and just starting drinking his drink while holding the towel to his cheek

"To change the subject, why don't you call me by my real name?"

"Well, I find that bartender suits you for a nickname"

"What happens if I change my job, what are you going call me? "

"Got a point there, then Taro-san"

"That's better"

Their mindless chat continued for hours, while that was happening a "gathering" which didn't show up in the flashes which would change Keitaro Urashima's life for the worse.

The "gathering" which was at the opposite side of the town involved a group of tough men who all like they just got out of prison with a blue van which any normal person would call it a serial killer's van. A man walks up to them and says

"Welcome Gentlemen, I have a target for you"

The man pulls out a folder with two pictures of a male on it and hands it to what seemed to be the leader .

"The target is Keitaro Urashima, he is manger of a dorm which my investigators haven't found out yet which dorm he is working at."

"As you can see by the photos, he plays all nerdy and clumsy in day, but at night he shows his real colors"

"Your best chance is to take the target in the daytime as he might not drop his nice guy act. When the target is taken care of, you will be paid in the finest diamonds ever made"

"Diamonds? I want money" said one of the men and others agreed to that"

"Money can be traced, Diamonds can't. Do you guys want to get traced and go back to prison?"

"Diamonds would be ok" said the leader

Keitaro struggles to get home after so much alcohol, his keys was taken due to the fact that if he drove he could kill people. He arrives at Hinata inn climbs up to his room and changes back to his boring other self, he goes to sleep.

The burning flashes suddenly stopped and replaced with black nothingness, a voice is heard which sounds from a different world.

"Oi wake up "said the dark voice

Keitaro wakes up in the alley and completely confused

"What…. Happened?"

"Finally, your awake I have been shouting at you for hours"

Keitaro looks around trying to find who that voice belongs to, no-else is there.

"who are you? Where are you?"

"Look in the mirror of the bike"

Keitaro looks at the mirror instead of seeing his normal self he sees the man from his dreams and flashes that just happen. Even weirder it started to talk on its own.

"Hello Keitaro, I am your other personality"


	4. What is going on?

**Sorry for the long wait. My dad went into hospital with heart problems early August, which caused big problems in the family and of course distracted me form my fan-fictions. He is stable now and back to work which wouldn't be for long as it looks like he may be made redundant.**

**So back to the fanfiction topic**

**I have made a pairing now**

**This chapter is twice as long than my others**

**I have changed my name to Zed Lion**

**I might change the of this fan-fiction  
**

**And don't forget to review**

**ENJOY  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

'Oiiiiiii' said the voice trying to get the attention of a now frozen Keitaro

"Eh..." finally Keitaro snapped out of the shock

"Who's there" said in a panicked voice

'I already told you I am your split personality'

"My what?"

'Uuhhhh' the voice gives out a loud sigh 'I am your split personality it's a bit like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'

"…." Keitaro could not reply, how are you supposed to reply to a split personality?

'Maybe I should explain this to you. I think we should go somewhere else where there is a better atmosphere'

'And by the way you don't need to speak out loud, you can just think it'

"O.K, that's a good idea" Keitaro sounded half panicked and half confused

'WHAT DID I JUST SAY, YOU DON'T NEED TO SPEAK OUT LOUD, JUST THINK WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY' shouted the voice in a form of anger which Keitaro could never do

"Acck" Keitaro jumped due to that explosion and made a high pitched sound which was like a chipmunk being choked.

Keitaro calmed himself down and tried think instead of saying out loud

'Like this'

'Exactly'

Keitaro nodded and started to walk through the town, he noticed how clear the sky had gotten since he came out of Hinata this made him think how long he was out cold for.

'Excuse me'

'What is it?' said the split personality

'How long was I asleep?'

'Hmm, two or three hours'

'Damn, Narusegawa is going to kill me. Firstly for not showing up for cram school and secondly being out all day which she will think that I was skipping out of my manger duties'

'Forget about that, we have more important things to discuss'

Keitaro with his new "friend" started into the distance.

Meanwhile back at Hinata

The fox was wasting her day as she usually does watching TV and lying like a sloth, not forgetting drinking sake like it was her life source. The front door slide open by a tall figure which was identified as Motoko, She was wearing her blue school uniform which looked slightly strange as Motoko's height makes her look older than Keitaro. Kitsune was wandering why she was here as it was far too early for any high school to be finished.

"What are you doing home so early? Motoko-Chan"

"My school had to close as they are setting up for an evening event"

Kitsune just nodded, no-one knows if she was listening or not.

"Is Ke…Urashima here?" For some reason Motoko wanted to know where Keitaro was maybe it so she can punish him for being born a male.

"Nah he's not" Said the fox that was drawn back by that question

"Can you tell him to come to my room when he gets here" Motoko replied, her facial expression or body language was not angry or showed signs of any negative emotions, she seemed more calm than usual.

Kitsune said yes and continued to lie on the sofa and then Motoko went to her room. Kitsune's finally reacted to what she just agreed to.

'Motoko wanting to know where Keitaro is'

'Could it be?'

'No course not, this is Motoko the man –hater she probably wants to try to stab him or something'

Kitsune's mind thought of a solution which allowed her to focus back on the television.

Arata Park, A new beautiful park near the coast. Keitaro was sitting on a bench sipping his takeaway coffee quite sadly.

'You're STILL upset?'

"You didn't have to shout at me in that coffee shop" said Keitaro loud

"I only want to sit in"

'Yes and they would of got you a straightjacket with your sugar packets'

"They couldn't tell if I had a split personality or not because we was speaking in my head"

'Yes I know that, but your still show your emotions. Would it be strange if a man suddenly kept changing his facial expressions like he is talking to someone when he is alone?'

"Ok I got the point, by the way can I ask you some questions?"

'I knew this was going to happen, OK fire away'

"When were you created?"

'I was created roughly one month after you first arrived at Hinata'

"That's eight months ago, so you have known about me since then"

'No I only became semi-linked three months ago'

"Semi-linked?"

'They are three types of the condition you have which are No Link, Semi-Linked and Linked'

'No link is when the personalities share the same body, but have no knowledge of each other's existence. A personality can only come out when the other is asleep.'

'Semi-linked is when a personality knows about the other personality when the other one is clueless. The knowledgeable personality can now try to communicate with the other personality, however it's not real time face to face. Semi-linked can be activated by touching one of their precious items and all that personality's memories you would receive.

'Finally, Linked is when both personalities know each other and can both communicate in real time. They share the five senses and other reactions such as hunger, however they don't share sleep or pain. The personalities can come out whenever they want.'

' Understand ?'

"I think so, so what precious item of mine did you touch?"

'You're really depressing one man photo album'

"It's not that bad"

'It just proves you have no social life'

"…"

'Next question'

"Why were you created?"

' I was created as a positive emotion booster because when you started living at Hinata even though you did not show it, your positive emotions hit rock bottom when your negative emotions sky rocketed and I was created to be the complete opposite of you to help you balance your emotions.'

"I guess that's true, but how have you been helping me"

'Have you not noticed how there is less work for you to do at Hinata'

"Yes, Why?"

'God, you really are slow. 'When you are asleep I fix the problems in Hinata'

"Ohh, thank you" Keitaro said rubbing the back of his head

"Do you act like me around other people?"

'Even though I hate walking around like a reject from Primark Japan I do act like you round people you know, but less clumsy'

"What can I call you?"

'As I was created by your negative emotions and the strongest one is Kyoufushin, you can call me Kyou'

A cross haired scope was aiming at Keitaro's head. The scope came from a building opposite of Keitaro's location, it belonged to a sniper rifle which was held by a young brown haired skinny man.

"Should I take the shot ?" said the skinny man

"No there is too many people" said the man next to him who had a European accent. The man next to him was a lot older and dressed in militia style clothing which showed off his scared arms and shoulders.

"But this is our chance, the police will not find out"

"You really think that, they can determine where the bullet came from"

"So, we will be long gone by then"

"What's that over there " said the old man pointing to the floor

"It's my cigarette I just threw away"

"Exactly" the old man picked it up " It has got your DNA on it and as you have a criminal record it will be on file and the police will search for you"

"Okay, old man I listen to you"

"Hey show some respect I am a 20 year veteran. I can't believe he made me be in charge of a common thief"

"He's on the move"

Keitaro walked out of the park and away from the building they were on. He flashed a look at them to signal that he knows that they are there. There is no way Keitaro could sense the, it is pretty obvious that it's Kyou taking control over Keitaro's body.

"He's move faster, going out of range"

"Damn it" shouted the Militia

"Let's run after him using the roof tops"

"Are you crazy old man?"

"Just do it"

The sniper and the aged man start to jump from building to building trying to catch up with the blur known as Keitaro. The old man wasn't even breaking a sweat as this remaindered him of his missions back in the cold war, however the sniper was in real big trouble it wasn't because of his physical fitness it was because he was carrying the sniper rifle with him which are not made for a quick getaway let allow jumping across rooftops.

"huu huu huu huu" The sniper was breathing heavily and stopped any sort of movement

"Go on without me" Said the tired sniper as he dropped the rifle and started to wipe the sweat of his face.

"Pathetic" was the thing he replied as he continued to jump large distances to try to stalk his prey

The ex-soldier started to look for Keitaro, he was no where to be found.

"I think this is going to be a fun game of cat and mouse"

"Did he get away?" said the sniper finally catching up to him

"For now"

"Don't worry, we have two weeks to kill him" they were the last words that the old man said to the sniper as he jumped off the building to the path below with no injury.

"He's crazy" said the sniper as he lay back on the roof trying to recover his still lost energy.

At the top of the Hinata steps, Keitaro was bending over with his hands on his knee, breath heavily

"Why…did…you…do …that?"

'I just fancied a walk and the reason you feel so out of breath is that your body is still not really use to my level of fitness'

"O…K"

' I am going to go asleep for a few hours, so enjoy the freedom when it lasts'

Keitaro walked in the front door gaining all his strength back.

"Afternoon Kitsune"

Looked at him with complete boredom and said

"Hello Keitaro"

Then Kitsune remembered something which made her a lot more interesting in this talk.

"Oh yeah, Motoko was looking for you she said go to her room"

"OK, how strange" Keitaro was completely confused

Keitaro started to walk up the stairs to Motoko's room thinking why she wanted to see him and they all had bad endings for him. Keitaro arrives at her door and opened it tying to keep a calm face.

Motoko was still in her school uniform sitting at her low desk facing away from the door.

"You wanted to see me, Motoko-Chan"

Motoko turned around and launched herself towards Keitaro at a high speed

'She is actually going to kill me' Keitaro's body was frozen the only thing he did was shut his eyes.'

Keitaro felt something

Heat which was not too hot but a warm sensation, which made him feel relaxed

'Is this how death is?'

'Is this heaven?'

Keitaro went against his fear and opened his eyes, what he saw made him even more confused and slightly more frightened. In front of him was Motoko embracing him strongly.

"You should of come back sooner, Keitaro"

Motoko called Keitaro by his first name which made Keitaro evenly more shocked than he already is.

'What is going on?' Keitaro shouted in his mind

* * *

**Here are some notes that might help you**

**Primark is a British clothing shop which is very cheap and can be low quality clothing, basically you can go in with 20 pounds (about 35 dollars) and walk out with 10 pairs of jeans **

**Kyoufushin is what i translated to be fear, i know that there is lots of ways to say fear in Japanese than this one. (If this is wrong tell me )**

**Review Please**

**Zed Lion**


End file.
